disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lumière/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Lumière from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Films ''Beauty and the Beast'' *(Barely whispering) "Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods" *(looking at COGSWORTH like a child having just found a lost puppy) "Oh Cogsworth, have a heart." *"Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here." *(Tapping him on the shoulder) "Over here!" *(Taps MAURICE on the side of the head. MAURICE looks at LUMIERE.) "Allo!" *"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire." *(who has relit his flames) Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet...(LUMIERE's last sentence is drowned out by the very loud growls of BEAST, which puts out his flames once again. LUMIERE looks down, dejected.) *"I was trying to be hospitable." *"Did you see that? (Running to the door and poking his head around the corner with COGSWORTH) It's a girl!" *Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell! (He chases after her.) *"Master?" *"Since this girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a comfortable room. roars at his face with his bad breath causing his flames to go out and leaves Then again, maybe not!" *"Say something to her." *(whispering in his ear) "Dinner--invite her to dinner." *"Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?" *"Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and--Poof!--the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" (That sounds like a good title for a song-- "Human Again") *"But the rose has already begun to wilt." *"Ah, yes. When she comes in give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come, show me the smile." *"Impress her with your rapier wit." *"Shower her with compliments." *"And above all..." *"Master, I could be wrong, but that might not be the best way to win the girl's affections." *(Taking guard position next to door) "You can count on me, mon capitan." *"Oh, yes!" *"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" *"Zut alors! She has emerged!" *"En chante, cherie." *"Cogsworth, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here. (to BELLE) Right this way, mademoiselle." *"Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?" *"Ma chère mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents... your dinner." *(excited) "Oh! Would you like a tour?" *(To COGSWORTH) "Nice going!" *"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!" *(with COGSWORTH, again dashing and blocking) "The gardens, or the library perhaps?" *"With books!" *"Mountains of books!" *"Cascades..." *"Wh- Where are you going?" *"Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks her inter--wait a minute." *"Ha ha! I knew it would work." * to prepare the Beast for his dinner with Belle "Voila! Oh, you look so... so..." *"Not quite the word I was looking for, but perhaps a - little more off the top." *the objects are trying to hold the door closed "This isn't working." *"Wait, I know!" *"It is a miracle!" *"Of course, mon ami. I told you she would break the spell!" *"No, you didn't. I told you!" *"En garde, you... you overgrown pocket watch!" ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *"And what a beautiful day it is." *glumly walks away as Lumiere sees the present that Belle left for him "Oooooh, it's for you, Master. It's from - a girl." *Irate "No, from Belle!" *"Ah-ah-ah, Master, you can't open it!" *"Because it's not yet Christmas. turns away in a huff Master, we all understand how you feel about Christmas. But when a woman gives a man a gift, she's saying, "I care about you."" *again "Well, I guess I'll get her a little something." *he rides on Cogsworth down a hill to catch up with Belle, who is getting a Christmas tree "I think we've finally found a use for you: clock boarding; No, snow clocking! Whatever! Ha-ha!" *"Yes. Well, two heads are better than one." *"And you said it was impossible!" ''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' Television ''House of Mouse'' Video Games ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Did someone say "rescue"?" *"It is we who are overjoyed to see you!" *"It seems so long ago..." *"Oui. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and... how shall I say... cruel." *"Follow me, messieurs. I know a shortcut." *"It seems all the statues in the castle become hostile. Please be careful." *"I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily. You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption." *"Oui. The secret door should open now." *"Now, I must check on the castle. I fear my absence has been too long." *"The ballroom and the garden are the highlights of this castle. I only hope those intruders don't cause any damage..." *"Oh, I am afraid time is running short." *"Now then, Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Please, enjoy the evening." *"So, those things that attacked us were just a diversion!?" *"But there is a time limit. He must find his true love before the last petal falls from that rose." *"The master can be a bit... how shall I say.. overdramatic, sometimes. Would you mind speaking with him for us, please?" *"Without that rose, neither the master nor any of us can ever become human again. Please, steal back our only hope from that man!" *"She is rather unique, isn't she?" Category:Quotes Category:Beauty and the Beast Quotes Category:Lines Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Disney Quotes